


Fake Date

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru asks Kuro to be his fake date.





	Fake Date

“Kuro, I need you to save me!” Mahiru immediately said when Kuro opened the door. They were neighbours and co-workers so they became friends quickly after they met. He was confused by his request since he didn’t appear hurt. Kuro glanced down the hall but he couldn’t see anyone suspicious. But he knew that Mahiru was a good person and the panic in voice was genuine. 

He unhooked the chain keeping his door locked and let Mahiru into his apartment. He wasn’t the best with words but Kuro wanted to help and comfort him. “Did someone try to attack you, Mahiru? I’ll call the police. Should I make you some tea too? That would help you relax while we wait for the police to show up.”

“You don’t need to call the police.” He realized how poorly he phased his request. Kuro must’ve thought that he was in danger. He stopped him from calling the police by wrapping his hand around his. He explained, “Mrs. Sata is trying to set me up with her grandson again. I tried to get out of it by saying that I already have a date today. That lie backfired on me.”

“Okay, but why do you need my help?” He asked. Mahiru walked towards his balcony and gestured for him to follow him. Once they were outside, he pointed to an elderly woman sitting on a bench. Kuro recognized her as Mrs. Sata. She was infamous for trying to set up dates for everyone in their small apartment building. Kuro would simply say no to her though.

“I told her I had a date today and she’s waiting there to see who he is. If she doesn’t see me with a date, she’ll know I lied to her.” Mahiru whispered to him. Then, he pulled Kuro back into his apartment before Mrs. Sata could see them. He sat on the couch and let out a heavy sigh. “This might be too much to ask but will you be my fake date?”

“This plan of yours sounds really troublesome. Can’t you just tell her you’re happy being single? That’s the simple solution.” Kuro suggested. “Aren’t you the one who always goes ‘thinking simply’ and such?”

“I don’t want to hurt the poor woman’s feelings. She only wants to see everyone happy in a relationship but her grandson isn’t the type of guy I’m into. He’s arrogant and we couldn’t find anything in common to talk about. If I said all that to her, it’ll upset her.” He rubbed his temple as he recalled the date. Mahiru was the most openminded person he knew so Kuro could only imagine how haughty the grandson was.

“You’re too nice.” Kuro rubbed his neck. Throughout the years they’ve known each other, he had seen how kind Mahiru was. He admired that trait. Mahiru had helped him a lot and Kuro wanted to return his kindness. “I have nothing else to do today so I can help you. Just give me a minute to grab my jacket.”

“Thank you so much, Kuro!” He said excitedly. The smile that appeared on his face made Kuro’s heart skip a few beats. He turned away and grabbed his jacket hanging on a hook. Behind him, Mahiru was looking into a mirror and fixing his hair with his hands. Kuro didn’t know what he was trying to fix when he was already so handsome.

“You don’t need to dress up for our fake date.” Kuro pointed out and opened the door for him. As he locked his door, he asked: “So, where are we going?”

“There’s a small restaurant just around the corner that has great food. We can eat and talk. I’ll pay for dinner since I am the one who asked you out.” He offered. Mahiru fiddled with his hair again and he hoped Kuro didn’t notice how flustered he was. He had a small crush on him but he never thought they would go on a date. Then again, it was only a fake date.

They walked out of the building and Mahiru waved to Mrs. Sata as they passed her to be polite. He didn’t like to lie and he was honestly terrible at it. At least he and Kuro were already friends and he was comfortable being close with him for their act. Mahiru turned his attention to Kuro and started a pleasant conversation with him.

When they reached the restaurant, they decided to eat at a table outside. It was a beautiful day and Mahiru wanted to enjoy the nice weather. Kuro usually preferred to eat inside but he didn’t mind eating outside with Mahiru. They would often spend time together but Kuro felt a little bashful now that they were calling it a date. He reminded himself that Mahiru didn’t want to date anyone and opened his menu.

“You should try the pasta special here. It’s delicious.” Mahiru suggested as the waitress placed water on their table. “But, if you don’t like it, we can split the sub I’m getting.”

“You’ve eaten here so I’ll trust you.” He handed his menu to the waitress. “I’ll take what he said. We’ll also some drinks too; orange juice for him and a soda for me.”

She gave them a polite reply before she left with their order. Once they were alone again, they settled into an easy conversation. Mahiru loved talking with Kuro because he had a calming presence. He said, “My department got a new project and they want me to lead the marketing team. Licht and Hyde are on the team so my weekend is going to be a headache.”

“At least you have your work cut out for you. If anyone can get them in line, it’s you. I can talk to my brother for you too. He’ll probably listen more to you than me though. Kids are more scared of their mom than their dad.” Kuro said in a teasing voice and Mahiru pouted at him. They both laughed after a moment since Mahiru knew that he was merely joking.

“You need to work on how you phase your encouragement, Kuro.” The waitress came back with their food. They continued to talk as they ate. A breeze washed over them and they both grabbed the napkins to keep them from flying away. Since they both reached for the napkins at the same time, they took each other’s hands instead.

Mahiru looked across the table to Kuro and giggled. “The wind messed up your hair. Hold still for a minute.”

Kuro blushed when he felt Mahiru’s fingers card through his hair. He had to lean over the table to brush his hair away from his face. He wondered if Mahiru realized how close they were. “My sister said I need a haircut but I’ve been too lazy to make an appointment. Maybe it’s time to cut it though.”

“I actually like your hair. You don’t need to change it.” He smiled at him before he sat down again. They continued to eat and laugh together.

* * *

“That was a nice dinner. We should go there to celebrate when I complete my next project.” Mahiru said as they walked back to their apartment building. It was a fake date but Mahiru had fun. He smiled up at Kuro. He saw over his shoulder and he swore beneath his breath. Mahiru placed his hand on Kuro’s shoulder. “Don’t look back but Mrs. Sata is watching us from her window. Her grandson is with her too.”

“She knows that we’re friends so maybe she didn’t believe your lie.”

“When will she give up? It’s time for drastic measures.” Mahiru stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck. “Kiss me.”

“Do you really want me to kiss you?” He said but he cupped his face gently. Mahiru closed his eyes and waited for him to kiss him. He hoped that Kuro couldn’t feel his heart racing against his chest. They were so close that it was possible. Kuro only kissed his nose though. “It should look like I kissed you from where she’s standing.”

Mahiru didn’t know if he should be disappointed or not. Then, Kuro brushed his hair from his face and whispered into his ear: “I’ll give you a real kiss after we go on an actual date.”

“Do you want to go out with me?” He asked in a hopeful voice. “We can go to the theater this Friday.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
